Time Wanders On
by xTheODSTx
Summary: Alternate Timelines and their many complications are constantly being ignored, caution thrown to the wind. Even an innocent act of love can be considered selfish. We tend to lose the very concept of time when we travel to and fro. Death knows not a time, but that doesn't mean it is without one. When we overcome death, have we overcome time? Or merely denied that it WAS our time?
1. Ignite Us

**Time Wanders On-xTheODSTx**

**Lucina, stoic as ever, has been drilling Morgan more than ever. Morgan, dealing with the pain for the last few months due to their mutual lost, does her best to keep and look like it doesn't affect her like it does. Buutttt. Sometimes your best isn't what they truly want.**

_Just another day, just another day. Just gotta make it believable. Neither of us want to keep this going on forever. After, another match will definitely happen tomorrow no matter what._ She let out a sigh. _Its just how she is. Always training. Trying to forget._

"What was that?" Morgan was woken from her mental rant, rudely interrupting such a good point and was about to dive to even more specifics. But...her mom didnt need to know that. Ever,

_Quick quick qwwwuiicckk!Ummm..._ "I was thinking of dad again. Him and that selfish pride. Never could put it down it seems." _Ehh...not like I HAVEN'T thought that._

"Robi-your father was a brave and honourable man, through and through. Preferred his hand on his blade, and his friends behind his shield." The elegant princess sighed semi-dramatically, removing the few stray pieces of hair from her eyes. She chose and professionally brandished the wooden training sword like she had being doing it since birth...which honestly and obviously wasn't too far from the truth. Just add a decade.

Her opponent sighed in contempt, knowing full well she was just going to be massively disappointed with her own progress just like every other time before this. She used her bruises to help identify just how many times she might have...sorta failed.

_That makes about...9...today?_ She conjured this up in her head, counting on her fingers.

She quickly shook her head of these thoughts and put that trademark grin she had inherited from her father. THIS TIME. It would be different. She just needed to think of another approach.

If only she could use her magi-

"GO!"

Before she could finish the thought she blocked the oncoming of barrage of attacks without thinking. A mixture of slashes, plunges, and swipes. At random. She was definitely getting to use to this. As she parried the attempted stab, she flourished her own blade with a twist, causing the warrior princess's blade to deflect off of her own, forcing her to have to go on the defensive. The tactician in training smiled, finally having the opening she needed.

"_I suruurree hope this doesn't get me killed,"_ she whispered to no one but herself as she flung the practice sword as high as she could above her, causing to gaze at the action in shock and disbelief.

Morgan expertly whipped out her weak Wind tome as her sword spun in mid air, she saved merely for sessions like this one. Closing her eyes, concentrating, silently chanting the words quickly as possibly. She could only hold that sword in air for so long before she tired herself out. Lucina knew how this would go down, and pushed herself into a sprint before the girl could pull it off.

"WIND!" She yelled valiantly as the magic soared from her fingers, the power jetting outward to its intended target. This was it. This is what did it. Said target managed to pull off an amazing side sweep to the left mid-sprint, then leaped in the air ready to preform that hellish jump attack she was so prone to using. She had broken many a sword from this darn darn move of hers. That blade was coming straight for her.

_This is how it ends. _Morgan looked back up, catching her own sword in her hand when her fiendish looking mother right on her. _Whelp_, she thought, it was worth a shot.

Scanning her tactical brain for anything, she found herself using a technique so unconventional it just might work. She rotated her arm back around her, bringing the blade in an upward windmill slash. Praying to Naga that the counter attack that would be coming her way wouldn't bruise like the last had.

After all, it still stung when she moved her left arm.

The clunk of the blocks of wood coming into contact brought a new sense of hope into her, causing her to open her eyes in shock. She didn't even know her eyes had been closed. Opening them and seeing her opponent's face was also just as priceless, if not more so.

Either she acted with more strength and speed then she ever had before in her entire life, which wasn't exactly impossible, or the mere unorthodox movement and power caused the blue haired time-traveling princess to lose her footing, which Morgan took full advantage. She kicked around with her foot, making Lucina fall the rest of the way.

With a thud, Morgan stood over her mother, grinning triumphantly. Her cheeky smile causing the stoic Lucina to crack a smaller one in response. Lucina kept her expression til she noticed her daughter was quite enjoying her victory. The foot on her stomach was a clear indication of such. Her daughter let a chuckle escape her smile.

"Aww. How cute," Lucina started, causing Morgan to stop and glare at her ever so evil mother. "Your blade never made contact." Morgan was unexpectedly shoved away, catching her other rolling back to where her blade has landed, striking her battle pose once more.

"Seems that same technique comes back to haunt me, the princess flipped her sweaty hair out of her face. "Even now." Morgan looked up, having attempted to remove the dust from her cloak. She swore some of it had bled into it. If she was looking for a better explanation from her mother, she obviously wasn't getting it if she was taunting her to come back for more. Beckoning her with her right hand.

Morgan, wiping her nose with her forefinger of her right hand, straighten her posture. Taking a deep breathe, she took the first step, ready to take the charge.

"I wont stop til I get you. This time I'm not stopping." She combed her hair into her eyes, just like her father, giving her a hardened and tougher and messy look. Lucina could barely see her eyes til she looked back up at her. She swore she was looking into the eyes of her crazy husband once more. It was almost too much. "I have no plans of failing."

_THAT determination. THAT willpower. THAT devotion. Why must she be so much like you, my love..._

With a shriek, the drove forward to get the first hit in.

It ended with the familiar sound of a stalemate in power and aggression. Both sides merely pushing against each other, neither attempting to take the swing til the other gave in.

For Morgan, she saw someone that was lost and broken in her mother's eyes. Just like any other day. _Why can't I get you to smile like you use to when he was here with us. Why can't we move on, Mom?_

_F_or Lucina, Morgan's eyes read one who she took after greatly. Her very father. The great and powerful Hero-Tactician Robin. A person who was looking for who they were, but found security in fighting for those he held dear. She saw the love he gave in her eyes. She saw the suffering he carried whenever he felt he failed someone. She saw the pride he held for his new family in her green, petal shaped irises. It was scary. It was frightening. And... saddening.

Morgan noticed the first tear, her resolve shaking. She halted for ever a second. Maybe not even that. Lucina, sensing this, came to her senses, pushing her tactician daughter back, getting some space to open up more maneuverability. Both sides panting more from emotions than battle conditioning. Lucina with her head to the ground, Morgan thinking of her next stratagem. She was seconds from trying once more until her mother's sad chuckle interrupted every thought in her head. She had no idea what was going on. It didn't seem good no matter what.

"Sometimes..." Lucina looked into her eyes, and that's when she noticed the tears. "Sometimes..." She tried covering her eyes, hoping that it'd act like a dam and stop the coming river. She didn't learn that it never seemed to help. She let out a nervous laugh. It was so forced Morgan wouldn't be surprised if the attempt hurt. "Sometimes you are just TOO much like your FATHER!"

Morgan didnt even brace herself as her mother channeled her holy blood, her skin irradiating power as she prepared herself, raw emotions she held for months at a time finally surfacing for release. Aether. The devastating attack she shared with her father and younger sister Cynthia.

Morgan, calling on her own ancestral magic, her own skin imitating her condition, a fiery red aura shined off of her entire body. Many knew this was yet another copy she carried of her father's. Many didn't even really know the name. Well...I guess you could say the enemy never got the chance to remember.

Both entities eyed the other, neither was going to back down any time soon. Now it just came down the raw power within either of them. No strategy or muscle or conditioning would bring victory, only willpower and emotion would decide who was to come out as the champion.

Both of these attacks were yelled out, meaning to clash with other.

"AETHER" Lucina yelled with all her might, desperation evident in her voice.

"IGNIS" Morgan called out valiantly. She got this far. Time to finally one up both her mother AND father.

* * *

><p><strong>A Everlasting Void. With the shell of Hero.<strong>

Blackness.

Darkness.

A deepness that invaded the senses. Leaving one empty and void. Just like the space he inhabited.

Yes. This was his home. He was sure. He's always been here.

After all, he never knew anything else. At least, he didn't seem to think there was.

_I can barely keeping thought processes going most of the time regardless_. The entity let out a repressed sigh. For some reason, something told him that he had been holding it in for too long.

He found himself once more taking the environment he was in. _Hah. If you can call it that._

_Darkness,darkness, andddddd darkness. Wait! What's over there?!_

_Oh wait! More darkness. _He laughed at his own joke.

Something he had noticed and felt oddly comforting, every now he'd feel a pain in his chest. Would he even venture to say his heart? But it wasn't a physical pain. Well. It sure wasn't a heart attack. But he definitely felt a sense of pain there.

Regret. Maybe. He didn't know what he'd regret though. He scratched that one off for later, his head was too heavy for some reason. But that happened pretty often, so it didn't phase him.

_Guilt? Well. Regret could be considered guilt. Or maybe it was the other way around? How did that go anyways? Eh. Scratch that one off too I guess. I'm too lazy._

_Wait._ How could he make that assumption. He still couldn't remember his own freaking name for heaven's sake. Well. At least he knew this wasn't heaven.

Why did he have a feeling that he deserved to be here?

He found most of his thoughts, whenever they managed to come to him, go into that topic.

_No no no no. What had I felt just a few moments ago. It almost felt like it was...sadness?_

Sadness. For some reason he has an inkling that he should know a lot about that. He was getting a lot of feelings lately, he just couldn't narrow down why...

_Why?_

"Sometimes, you are just TOO much like your FATHER!"

He snapped up. _Well, I guess made more aware works too. _He looked off into the familiar blackness. Thinking that it would help bring an understanding of not only what he just heard.

But felt in his chest.

"But Chrom, we have to something"

There's that same sharp pain in his gut. But it felt more than just a pain this time. He felt a connection that was left unsaid by those voices he just heard.

_Why do I feel they are calling out to me._ _What do they want from me if they do..._

Want. Want. Desire. No. Not a desire. A desire usually doesn't hurt like this would. But when did he become an expert at these topics?

Longing.

Longing.

_Longing. That's a want._

That's when he saw a light down the valley of darkness. It was calling his name. Calling him home.

_For this was never my home. I never belonged here._

"What do you propose we do?"

_I feel them calling for me. I felt their longing. I felt their wish. And I shared their wish with them._

_For they were mine._

_My name's Robin._

_I use to think I belonged nowhere. That's why I decided to doom myself instead of my descendants. My family._

_I killed Grima when I refused to become him. Or refused for me to become him. I took it upon myself. I had to carry the sin of my fathers. Instead of my children doing it for me._

He couldn't tell if he had ran to the light, or if it was making its way to him. _Maybe we were running to each to other?_

He saw his family. Lucina. His wife. The smile she only bore from him. The laugh that he and Morgan only seemed to get out of her. He even made her giggle sometimes. That always made him swell with pride.

Morgan.

The embodiment of everything he cared and would die for. The very qualities he thought defined him also equally defined her. He was almost more stubborn than he. Almost more determined, almost more zealous. He felt both and pride an a bit of jealousy that they were copies of the other. She both bounced off the other in those grueling battles that had to come up with a plan to. Their mother and wife holding them when either needed the comfort and warmth.

He need them. He always knew that.

He needed them all.

_But..._ He closed his eyes as the light hit him like a blanket, the warmth coating him. The light then dimmed once more til it seemed to look like it had went to hang around to the fare left of him.

"I don't know"

His eyes opened. He looked as his eyesight returned to him. He felt a breeze. And even though he knew it had been a long time since he even remembered it existed, he could honestly say he missed.

He heard a gasp as his eyes had almost completely adjusted. He saw the Lord and Cleric he started that journey those many years ago. _Wait. Didnt they say those thing when we first met?_

"I see you're awake now."

_Oh Naga please tell me you're pulling what use to be my dragon tail right now._

"Hey there." _ Please don't giggle. Please don't gig-_ The blonde giggled at him. _Naga this time I will become Grima I swear I will._

"There are better places than to sleep on than the ground you know?"

_Yup. Its been decided._

"Here. Give me your hand." Robin grimaced and cringed. He wouldn't take it if he saw that unforgettable tattoo-not-really-a-tattoo-but-proof-he-was-the-Avatar-of-Extermination since birth.

_Maybe I'll cut it off with that sword I have. Pretty sure bronze wouldn't cause me to die of rust._

He slowly gave his hand to the young Prince, not daring to look at their hands, til he stole a glance at it. He saw its pure and brand-less skin as he met with his best friend. His brother and yet also his father-in-law. He couldn't help but smirk at that memory.

"Welcome back. It's over now."

The Hero-Tactician nodded, giving his old friend a firm grasp on his shoulder as he looked back at Lissa and nodded. "Not gonna lie," A chuckle left his mouth, the sound of his own voice almost scarring him to die once more and repeat what he just got out of, eternal darkness. "I thought I may have been stuck in a loop." The party of old comrades erupted into long needed laughs.

"If I did, this time you'd have to Lissa close a pretty nasty self inflicted wound," this caused Lissa to gasp as she raised her hands to her mouth. Chrom raised a brow at this.

"And why is that, my friend?"

"Because DAD...Id be missing that very hand you just so happily held onto moments ago."

"Huuuhhh." Chrom shook his head. "Well. Nice to know those unconventional tactics of yours didn't die with Grima."

"Always gotta have a plan. If your advisers don't get it, how can your enemies?" He put his hands behind his head, yawning, then did his first full stretch of his newly revived muscles.

"Its worked out for me so far. And I've been dead for...for?" He looked back at the exalt. "How long HAVE I been gone?"

Chrom let out a heavy sigh as he lifted a hand to pinch the bridge of his nose, a headache obviously beginning its surprise siege attack on the young leader.

"6 months. 6 long, dreary, months of agony. For everyone." He gave a serious glare to the newly arisen Hero. And I mean everyone."

_She just may try to kill me again..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hello one and all! So I've been dueling with some thoughts and what not about trying fanfiction once again. I KNOW?! CRAZY RIGHT?! Oh well. Kill me.<strong>_

**So let me go ahead and set the tone. Well. You know what I mean. In Fire Emblem: Awakening I have two main shippings. Theyre both pretty much at the same level. So I decided, why not write a one-shot for each? To get back into the swing of things!**

**Any old followers of mine,I am currently trying to remember what plots I had for Ash Ketchum: Rising of a Hero and Sapphire Desire. So far...I'd rather start from scratch really. But right now I dont even feel like doing that all too much. Sorry. There hiatus shall continue. For now. Maybe another time!**

**Anyways. My main shipping are CordeliaxMAvatar. And LucinaxMAvatar. Sorry. I love them both. As said above, kill me.**

**Anyways. I need to lay down some of these darn copyright things:**

**First off: I dont claim to own these charcaters. Just the plot.**

**Second: I have been reading every single Lucina Robin fanfiction out there. So if at any point I may start sounding or even seem like I'm stealing thoughts and lines, I apologize to you and the person. I'd love to shout out gokart48 in his work with BED TIME STORY. I freaking loved that one. Gone2GroundEX with his Time Matters Not. Again, loved it. Elyvern with How to be a Parent. I have so many others, really and truly, but right now thats all I have remembered reading. Chisel by JumperthreeDS. Cold Tea by dualbloodlines.**

**This will probably only be...maybe four chapter long. But I will probably make a more long term fic soon. Maybe. Its a strong maybe, but still goes along the lines of a MAYBE.**


	2. Blow Me Away

**Welcome back to Time Wanders On! Take a seat real quick, and I hope you enjoy your stay. I'd like to thank anyone who has given this a taste, and maybe you'll stick around! Please, if you haven't already done so, please review. I'm pretty nervous, this being the first thing I've written in years now. I appreciate your time and possibly future patience. BTW I already hit 206 views, and my mind is blown by the idea of that. Thanks to gokart58,after your review and some serious consideration, I have decided once this is finished, I shall make a more long term story of Robin and his journey of self-discovery. AND its possible this may become longer as well. **

**ANYWAYS! I GOT OFF TRACK! Let's get started from where we left off. **

* * *

><p><strong>Ylisse Castle Grounds<strong>

Cynthia pranced happily with her mother Sumia towards the Pegasus' Holding Grounds, ready for yet another lesson of flying and mount maintenance. Sumia smiled and giggled at her daughter's giddiness. She had a lot of her own passion for the beautiful creatures. Some of the natural talent as well.

"Will Lady Cordelia be joining us today mom?!" She saw her daughter struggling to contain that excitement, practically shaking frantically in place. Sumia tilted her head in amusement.

She shrugged at her daughter, but that didn't even change her mood. "I don't think so. She's suppose to checking on Chrom to make sure he doesn't get lost."

"I thought that was OUR job!" Sumia laughed at the peerless face that greeted her.

"Its not too bad sweetie. Look at it this way," she waved a finger in front her of her daughter's face. "We still have those pies covered." Cynthia squinted her eyes at this, fist pumping as they continued their march, shouting something along the lines of 'Victory pies.'

They ran into good ol Iron-Wall Frederick checking in with his recruits in the barracks, with him at the ready right at the door, bowing to the Queen and youngest princess in his full armor. Such a feat was common and not entirely unexpected, but it still amazed. Cynthia's gasp in awe, evidence of this claim.

"How does he DOOO that, mom?" Cynthia began poking the giant metal man like an infant child, a habit she shared with Little Lucia. "Wooaahh." Frederick coughed, causing the Flier in progress to become startled and gasp as she jumped back, looking up at him from behind her mother who held a hysterical laugh. This action causing the fearsome man to let out a heavy snicker. He nodded at the Queen.

"Milady. I trust everything is going well." He looked back down as Cynthia was once standing up straight, he hands at her hips as she rose her chin. "And you as well Princess Cynthia." The young lass beamed at the mention of her title, nodding up and down in a manner that could possibly break her neck it was so...Cynthia.

"We're off for another lesson in the importance of keeping our lovely anges fed and groomed for perfection." Sumia closed her eyes in satisfaction. "And to make them as gorgeous as Naga forbids." Frederick the Wary raised an eyebrow, but left it to lie. No bother asking unnecessary questions with no solid answer.

"As you wish. Let me or the other servants know if you require extra hands or the like." Sumia brushed it off with a wave as her daughter continued onto their destination ahead of her mother. The queen bowed respectfully as she was met with a similar response, rushing to keep up with Cynthia.

"Now to find Lucina to see how she's been taking things in stride."

Before anything else could be said or done, a sound resembling some sort of like an explosion was heard from what seemed to be deeper into the castle. If Frederick could guess once, he'd say the castle training grounds. If he could take a better one, he'd start leaning towards to the sparring circles within said training grounds. And if wanted to flat out make a direct assumption on who it was...well.

He'd probably be right.

* * *

><p>That primal strike had caused that sound that awfully mimicked that of an explosion caused a shockwave of catasprohic proportions. With the same amount of energy that was the cukprit seeping and lingering from the aftermath. The whole was bathed in raw magic, it was felt by both parties. As Morgan's energy faded, she was faced with having to take the brunt of Aether's second attack. She was easily thrown back, the sheer force breaking her wooden sword into splintering pieces. Lucina's didn't look to good itself, the handle looking like it had been crushed in the panting princess' hand.<p>

Lucina felt the air, the leftover potency of their divine ancestral power almost gave an unworldly texture to the atmosphere around them. It was tangible. She felt as if she'd have met resistance if she attempted to walk ahead. It was breathtaking. She swore she could almost taste it.

She cleared her head, breaking free of her trance to go check on her daughter, who was sprawled out all over the floor. Fearing the worst, she ran up beside and placed her head on her heart to hear a racing heartbeat. _Bless the gods, she didn't get too hurt. It'd have been devastated._

The random crazy outburst of laughter from below her ear caused her to let out a girlish squeal as she jumped back, terrified and slightly shaking. This only caused Morgan to laugh even harder. Lucina couldnt help but blush from embarrassment as she looked away. _This was worse than that spider._

"Hahahahahaha! OH GOSH! That was awwweesome." She looked at her mother standing to her right, with a grin that seemed huge, even for her. "When can we do that again?!" Morgan just went back to closing her eyes, no intent of getting up, that was for sure. Almost seeming to be relaxed, if Lucina dared to say.

Lucina eyed her daughter, then decided that they couldn't exactly bolt after that sort of "incident". She sat beside Morgan, wondering how this crazy blue haired vixen of a child could be smiling after what happened. I mean, their inner turmoil was now practically solid right now, laying over the battleground like a mist in the morning.

_How do I even go about explaining it. That it was overdue? Hell, should I thank her? Its been ages since I got some release from all this...this-_

"You said that umm...technique came back to haunt you. What...what did you mean by that?" The princess didn't bother turning her head, let out another sad dramatic sigh. Her peripherals allowed her to see that Morgan's demeanor hasn't changed, still having that a lazy smile. "I thought it was pretty clever."

Our favorite blue haired princess let out a chuckle that wasn't as forced as the others she had let out that night, looking to crush that smug look on her daughter's face, she felt the corners of her smile threathen to curl. "You still never landed that hit."

Seeing her eyebrow twitch, as well as that once smug looking expression caused her to go into a small fit of laughter. Hearing this, Morgan let it return as she left her eyes closed in peace, and allowing her mother to continue harassing her. Went as far as poking her in the ribs. That cursed woman.

"Hehe." She wiped the tear as her laughter died down. "Huh, your father did something very similar as you just managed to pull under my nose when I was in battle with him and his friends." This peeked the strategist's interest, causing her to look up and make eye contact with her mother, that expression of playfulness and...well. 'Morgan'.

"You mean to tell me you saw dad do what I just managed to come up with at random?" Morgan laughed, hands on hips. "As great as he was, he probably couldn't pull it off. I think I'm finally started to live up and beyond to his legacy."

"You always have." The mood grew solemn, the air gaining weight after just being cleared of that remaining residue of their little match. They made eye contact once more, and Morgan saw both that perpetual sadness, but also what she thought she could call 'nostalgia'. Lucina looked up as she recalled that battle t her eager blue haired monstrosity.

* * *

><p>"What! How did you?" I ignored him as he stood there, gaping at the carbon copy of his own royal blade, Falchion. "There's no waayy..."<p>

We charged at once, and if I knew my father, he was about to try to close line me with that leap-roll attack he loved to open with in his sword-clashes. I stopped mid-stride as he took flight. As he came down, I nonchalantly blocked him with no effort and counters with a swipe to his midsection. He slid his sword in the way, golden sparks leaving both blades as they ran against one another.

_"Well...this will be a whole lot easier than I thought it'd be."_ I found myself thinking as Chrom moved his way back away from me. "_I may have to tone it down a bit, I guess. Very well."_

"Where did you learn to fight like that." I allowed myself to shed a single tear as I found myself once again regretting to wear this god-awful itchy mask.

Clearing my throat as to hope it'd stop it from possibly cracking, I lifted Parallel Falchion and left it diagonal to my face as I attempted to seem intimidating, or more or less NOT a woman.

"My father!" And so began the next attack on the swordsman I received both name, title, hair, and sword of legend from. The same one who trained me. I could definitely see the flaws he hadn't corrected yet in his posture and his form. If I could parry a blow instead of blocking it, his recovery was slow and torturous. If this were a real fight to the death, it would have been over seconds after it began.

I half-spun quickly to the right, spinning as the magic blade was left at my side, returning it to its resting place against its brother, or technically itself as she stopped. I was surprised at how much he was struggling with this. Like he was...distracted. Like his eyes were trained on someone else.

"Sumia!" Hearing mother's name made me halt momentarily, looking back behind me I saw mother in her foretold majestic grandeur, her hair flowing as she brought her lance into one of the mages on the field, not noticing the Knight reading his javelin for that perfect shot.

I scoffed, as much as I wanted to intervene. I couldn't. I had to pretend it didn't crush my heart. That it didn't almost completely ruin me watching as that Man of War threw that dreaded piece of sharpened metal at her, and based on the trajectory, it was bound to her dead straight in the back. A lethal wound that would be fatal if it connected.

Right as 'Marth' was to shake it off and finally save my apparently helpless mother, a stray Wind spell knocked it out mid-air, as Iron-Wall Frederick pounced on Sumia's attacker, his Silver Lance not even seeming to care at the obvious amount of sheer inches in metal. After turning back to father, and giving him an abrupt kick to the stomach, knocking him onto his back, I pointed my blade at him.

"The battlefield is no time for distractions. That's why you lost." He eyed me, his gaze making me uncomfortable. "Its your own fault. Yours alone," I finished.

Chrom groaned in anger as he brought himself back up by pushing himself on his legs and jumping back up for what seemed to be another go. As he turned his blade in his hand, he channeled his anger into his next attack, which was easily deflected. He wasn't thinking clearly. He almost seemed like he had no real experience.

_"Maybe that's what happens when you know his every move from training with his future self AFTER he became a master swordsman"_

More sparks were flung through the air as I finally started to build up a sweat. It seemed I was finally starting to lose that edge I had due to my low amount of stamina. I had to end thid quickly. Maybe father was mean to lose.

Being knocked yet again to the side, groaning as he struggled against his sword as he tried to use it as some sort of leverage to get him back on his feet. Suddenly, I strange man came after finishing off one of my comrades for the match. Those men were so useless really anyways. Chrom was helped up by this strange man in a huge cloak that I could tell was foreign. He removed the hood from his face, revealing his white unkempt hair and solid green eyes, which seemed to be sizing me up. He turned at me,taking his sweet time examning me carefully and cautiously, but also as if I saying "You're gonna regret that." I found myself glaring as well. He looked hardened and experienced. Yet I couldn't connect a name with the face. Or the apparel. Why was a man with a coat of arms that I could have sworn was hailed from Plegia, among their numbers?

"I see you may need some assistance," the man said as he pulled out his sword, the tome of that previous Wind spell still in his hand. The bronze blade and weak spell must be all he had left. Why was I worried?

"Alright. I guess its my turn to have it." He brushed hair out of his face, making his eyes some in dead contact with mine. He smirked a little easily formy liking. "Time to tip the scales!" He was the first to move, obviously having the confidence that this would be easy for him. I was left waiting for the eventual clash of their blades. He definitely carried his weight, parrying instead of blocking. There was a sort of desperation from this first contact between us. Like I could almost see a part of myself in him.

An uncertainty, but one that brought action instead of fear. Like he had no choice. But he chose to make it instead. As our blades locked , I made sure not to give him any advantage or let him find a weakness. His sense of will intensifying, his efforts were becoming more precise. As if he was testing me. And was merely observing how I fought and handled him. His attacks became less varied. He would change patterns if one refused to bring to light any effectiveness.

This man had obscene amounts of will power, I could feel it through our very souls shoving against one another in this heated arena match. We both pushed back against one other, space finally being made between us. I didn't let myself stop,I couldn't let him know I was starting to falter. We both came back once more with each of us having a renewed assault. The cloaked man fought with an air of security, like he has always fought like this. Each swing easily rectified if I managed to dodge it, turning his blade in his hand to bring back around, leaving me in a defensive state. His attacks seemed to have been planned on...years ago. Like he had trained himself to counter every attack and parry every blow that I could manage. Is this how her father had felt just now?

I was woken from my...slight stupor to him once again in my face. Our muscles were stressed, as either of us seemed to really be going to knock the other back. I found myself searching his green eyes, seeing his white hair in his eyes, not hiding his will to win. To avenge Chrom's honor. Well. I guess I could label it as more of an ash color really. I shockingly admitted to my I admired those same eyes that came just now as a curiosity to me. Why was I suddenly focused on this enigma of a man.

I wasn't entirely expecting or ready for the sudden headbutt as he bashed his skull into my mask. I grunted out my pain, clutching my mask that had just pushed against my face in full force, as I was sure that it left some sort of bruise, or possibly an imprint. I looked back angrily at my opponent with a glare I found myself wanting him to see.

But his expression had completely changed.

He shared the blush I just know felt had found its way on my face from earlier, thinking it was from the stress of battle. His mouth was left open, big enough for a full sized griffon to make its nest in the opening. He seemed to be uttering something, I couldn't put my finger on what however. Then I stood there baffled as realization hit me.

_"My...my voice. He must have heard it. He must have."_ I dug deep into my energy reserves, reminding myself not to make a single noise as I brought down my blade once more, embarrassment and shame with pain and fury. He had managed to block it, but I used the opportunity to launch that cursed edge into the air. His blade flew from his hand, as I had successfully disarmed him. Victory was quickly approaching.

But before I managed to pull off another blow in succession, he launched a Wind spell at me obviously meant to just give him time, the magic sweeping me back a good few steps as I lost my footing temporarily due to the recoil of the spell. I yelled as I charged once more, noticing him launch another spell at me. He jumped as the words left his mouth, his hand already back on his sword, having caught it in mid air. I cringed from the sharp wind as it slowed me down, lowering my sword as it broke my intended finisher. With a battle cry that roared like a call of thunder, I looked to see this battle born mystery man bring down the axe on me, managing to bring up my sword only in attempt to save my life.

I found myself being kicked much like my father had felt my own foot just moments ago. I groaned in agony, my armor having pinched my back, probably breaking skin. I was seconds from ripping off my mask when I remembered where I was. I heard a cough, making me stir. I opened my eyes to see a hand held out before me. None other than the man who just shamed my battle techniques on whim. I starred back at him, still finding him a wild-card in this place. He beckoned me, looking for a response no doubt.

"That was quite a fight." I brushed myself off after he helped me up, only giving a nod as my one-cent. "You had me going for a couple seconds." He scratched the back of his head, a sheepish look crossing his features. He saw that I wasn't amused, his shoulders lowering in defeat. "Alright. I thought I was done for."

"That man needs some serious training if he plans to lead," I commented heartlessly as possible. "He's no better than first time enlistees."

"I don't think so. I think you just had more rigorous training. No one trains a man or woman to fight with everything they got and more." I fidgeted as I heard the 'woman' part. He held his hand out.

"Name's Robin. I'm glad you didn't kill me." He gave me a genuine grin reaching the edges of his face. "Well...not entirely anyways.


End file.
